You Could Be Happy
by WhiteRoses13
Summary: Sakura is out with her friends and needs a breath of fresh air. Who does she see at her front door? SasuSaku. Song by Snow Patrol.


**This is my first one-shot, so don't flame me!!!**

* * *

Sakura Haruno sat at with her friends in the bar. She was smiling and laughing, but it was all faked. She was unhappy. Well of course she was unhappy if she was faking being happy for gods sake!!! Her friends were steadily drinking one pint after another. Even Hinata was slightly tipsy. But she wasn't. Sakura had ordered waters all night. No alcohol. She had told herself ages ago that drinking wasn't worth it so, she never had. Not even at Naruto's celebration party. He had (finally) become Hokage. This night was the same as all the others. Every Saturday, she and her friends would go out to the pub and get wasted. She knew it was a distraction. After all, she stayed sober through all these times and, well, let's just say, Ino has a big mouth when she is pissed.

Sakura didn't pay any attention to the conversation that ws going on. It was something about Frodo fighting Orochimaru with a Light-Sabre(sp?) while dressed as a banana. The things people will talk about when they are hammered. Her mind was turning towards……………him. Yes, he. The man named Sasuke Uchiha. The one who had left her on a cold stone bench in the middle of the night. But also the one who had captured her heart, and refused to accept it. Why did life have to be so cruel. To give to her, the gift of a vision of angelic beauty and then rip it from her grasp, just as she had started to reach.

Sakura pushed these thoughts to the back of her head. It was just then she noticed that the pub seemed to be overcrowded and she suddenly found it a little hard to breath. She made a quick excuse to go outside. She opened the door to the pub and was instantly met by the cold sharp night air hitting her face, blowing the pink strands of hair out of her face. And with that breeze, her head seemed to clear. She realised that she should probably start heading home. The bartender knew her friends well. He would help them home, right? Right. He would he was a trustworthy man.

Sakura made her way home, only vaguely aware of a nagging feeling at the back of her mind. When she reached her house she unlocked the door and turned on the radio.

"Okay, this is a new song that has just come out, but has already been requested." The man on the radio said. The music started.

_You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go_

Sakuras head snapped up at the first two lines of the song. 'What did that thing just say?!'

_And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head_

"What the…" Sakura whispered. This was starting to get a tad creepy. This song related to _that_ incident so much.

_Is it too late to remind you how we were  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur_

_Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door_

Tears started to form in her eyes now.

_You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far_

Tears were now freely streaming down her face.

_Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true_

_  
Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do  
_

_  
More than anything I want to see you go  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world._

Sakura was so consumed by the song that she didn't notice that she had left the front door open and the shadow in the door frame.

"Sakura…"

Her head snapped up again. She would recognise that voice anywhere.

She slowly turned to see him, to find that he was right in front of her. She unconsciously took a step back. "Wh-what are you doing here? How long have you been standing there?"

He stepped closer to her and put his hands on her waist to keep her from backing away any further. He bent his head down and felt her stiffen very slightly.

"I-I'm sorry," he said in a whisper before kissing her. She didn't react at first but then melted into his embrace and slung her arms around his shoulders.

* * *

**I know it was crappy, but it was late, and I was a little crazy as I had had a few glasses of Coka Cola.**


End file.
